Thoughts of a clone
by Nanita-sama
Summary: Porque eu não quero virar pó sabendo que, além do meu passado, eu serei esquecida." // A fic que mais me deu trabalho até agora, espero que gostem QQQ


**Disclamer: **Isso é uma Xion's POV, e por acaso é **SÓ** pensamento, isso dispensa o uso de falas (que por acaso, odeio fazer xD).

**Disclamer #2:** Btw, Kingdom Hearts não me pertence. Se não na "transformação" da Xion para Sora eu teria posto um pênis de 37 centímetros nela.

**Disclamer #3:** Sou só uma fangirl da Xion feliz. E se quer me ver ser mais feliz ainda, me dê um review, nem que seja um "Você escreve pra porr*!", mas eu quero T_T

**Disclamer #4:** Essa fic me deu **MUITO** trabalho. Eu fiz uma pesquisa em, praticamente, toda a internet; do que tinha sobre a Xion. E eu tentei fazer parecer no mínimo, com a personalidade dela. E ainda não acho que ficou bom, mesmo as pessoas dizendo que está perfeito. Eu **IMPLORO** que dê sua opinião **SINCERA** sobre o que achou dela! Ç__Ç

**Sinopse:** Acho que de agora em diante eu serei livre. Não tenho mais nada, nem ninguém, menos Roxas, meu companheiro de horas ruins. Estou virando, literalmente, nada. Meu passado será esquecido, meu presente será doloroso e meu futuro nunca virá. Mas a minha maior incerteza é se vocês irão lembrar de mim. Porque eu não quero virar pó sabendo que, além do meu passado, eu serei esquecida.

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

_Quem sou eu?_

_As vezes eu ando pensando que não faço parte desta realidade. Não. Por mais que eu não queira, eu faço. É um fato e tanto; que não posso ignorar, mas, qual o motivo da minha existência?_

_Não sou um escravo sem alma da Org XIII, não sou um humano comum, nem um simples heartless. Tudo o que eu sei sobre a vida, sobre a lei, sobre o amor e a felicidade, fica somente dentro do castelo, com meus ditos amigos._

_O que tenho há dizer sobre eles? Nada de especial. Por mais que eles sejam especiais. Só não sei falar sobre eles, mas são coisas que eu nunca serei._

_E o que eu sou para eles? Talvez mais uma puxa saco sentimental e com uma mania de me achar a "coitada". Sei que falam mal de mim nas minhas costas, que devem me achar uma chata que pensa que o mundo gira há sua volta. Eu não sou isso. E eles sabem, mas não querem admitir._

_Sou mais, ou talvez menos. Só tenho certeza que sou de outra natureza que ainda não foi reconhecida como a pior. Ou talvez melhor._

_'Porque eu existo? Eu deveria existir? Olho para o Roxas e vejo que ele enfraquece à medida que eu me fortaleço... Mas por quê? Penso no que Riku disse... Sora. E a garota que é importante para ele. Como ela se chama mesmo? Ah sim, Kairi. Pertenço ao Sora e sei que não deveria existir... Não houve concessão para minha existência.'¹_

_Quem diria que as respostas viriam tão cedo. Um simples clone._

_Enquanto eu fico mais forte, outra pessoa é reduzida há nada. E eu me lamento, sem mais nada para fazer. Esse não é meu lugar!_

_Ouvir essa verdade foi doloroso, doloroso demais para poder chorar, rir, ou qualquer outra coisa a não ser puxar descarga na minha cabeça. Simplesmente fiquei parada lá igual uma idiota. Todos aqui sabem o quanto eu valorizo o Axel e o Roxas. Minha vida trás desgraças para eles. Como uma boa amiga para vocês, eu prometo que vou mudar isso. Vai ficar tudo bem... para vocês, e não há mim. _

_Porque ao contrario de mim, vocês merecem um futuro melhor. Sem Xion. _

_Morrer._

_Agora já não parecia uma idéia tão ruim, na verdade, estava dentro do aceitável. _

_Realmente, eu não sou nada. Nem um simples somebody para me fazer sofrer mais (o que eu merecia.) do que eu precisava no momento. Eu tinha que sentir dor. Não me importa que tipo._

_E as correntes do destino me cercam e me enforcam cada vez mais apertado, a culpa não ajuda em nada._

_Nenhuma origem. Nada, eu não tinha nada. Além de um coração._

_Para que serve um coração nessas horas? Só para alimentar a dor que tenho aqui dentro. Porque as pessoas precisam dele? Eu jogaria o meu em um abismo , e não sentiria falta. _

_Falso._

_Memórias falsas, Keyblade falsa, corpo falso, aparência falsa, vida falsa. O que mais? Sou uma simples réplica mal feita. Quem garante que o que eu sinto também não é falso, nem onde eu piso? O que penso, e todos a minha volta, os quais eu confio minha própria vida?_

_Afinal, sou só o lixo que eles esqueceram de varrer. Me pisam e esmagam, e como o lixo, não querem me ver por perto. Mas sempre tem alguém que tem que conviver com o lixo, por pena ou por luxo de fazer esse lixo se achar pior do que já é. É assim que eu me sinto perto de Axel e Roxas, eles são simplesmente perfeitos comparados comigo_

_Axel... o que fiz com você? Por favor... Só te fiz sofrer. Roxas podia ter me absorvido quando teve chances. Perdão._

_Mas eles me perdoaram dês do inicio. Compreendendo que eu não queria fazer isso com eles, foi só o destino._

_As pessoas que eu amava, ou tinha um mínimo de consideração, não estão mais aqui para me confortar. Mesmo que em vão. Todos morreram, por causa dos caprichos dos outros, e eu vou morrer também, vendo o azul infinito dos olhos de roxas, olhos aflitos. Cheios de dor. Eu causei essa dor._

_Estas pessoas, por mais que gostassem de mim, o que deve ser um milagre, não me viam como eu sou. _

_Eu estava tentando ser sincera, em todos os momentos que estava com essas pessoa, e por mais que eu tente, ninguém nunca me verá como eu quero._

_Não falo pela minha aparência, e sim, pelo meu eu interior. Acho que ninguém nunca vai me conhecer por ele. Por mais que uma coisa aqui dentro queira gritar o mais alto possível o quanto sente muito... Esse grito não chega, é abafado. E isso dá ódio. Eu sinto um frio na barriga, como se, eu ficasse paralisada cada vez que eu tento por esse grito para fora, e eu fico muda._

_Queria me tornar uma pessoa melhor, um alguém que você lembra todos os dias pelo que fez de bom. Mas, é o fim. Eu tive muito tempo para isso, mas não fiz._

_Morrer parecia tão fácil de inicio, mas está sendo tão doloroso. Agora eu vejo porque Roxas me olha assim, ele não queria._

_Mas agora 'fui derrotada pelo Roxas... Já estava na hora. Minha hora finalmente chegou. Você estará melhor agora. Não se preocupe. Você não teve culpa. Eu quis assim. Meu lugar não é aqui, por mais que eu queira.'² _

_Sou as diferentes faces do pecado. Cada uma delas mostrando o que existe no coração de quem me vê. Eu quero, eu preciso de um rosto só meu, um corpo, uma vida... Que só seja minha. É doloroso me ver no espelho, e pensar que meu rosto é igual o de outra pessoa por aí. Mas já fiz minha escolha. É uma coisa que não posso voltar atrás._

_Adeus Roxas, Adeus Axel... Espero que tudo se resolva._

_Não importa pra onde vou e de onde eu venho. O fim vem para todos com ou sem a escolha. O meu simplesmente veio primeiro. _

_'Porque talvez sejam as pessoas ditas sem coração que possuam os mais belos de todos.'³ E eu vi que roxas sentia mesmo algo por mim, eu queria poder conforta-lo, mas estava fraca demais. Eu já havia começado a virar fumaça nas mãos dele, e tentava desesperadamente mover meu braço para a direção de seu rosto._

_E finalmente poder acariciar aquela pele e sentir o carinho que seus cabelos dourados fazem ao passar pelos meus dedos. Maldito momento para querer fazer isso. Maldita vida! _

_Um dia vamos estar juntos de novo. Prometo. e nesse dia, eu me sentirei feliz de verdade. Estaremos em paz, e eu poderei dizer tudo que sinto tudo que quero dizer. E o que mais me intriga é o ar confiante que vocês me passam como se depois da minha morte, tudo fosse acabar bem. E essa atmosfera, partia na maior parte das vezes, de Axel. Grande amigo. Sempre disposto a cuidar de nós. Quando eu e Roxas fugimos, ele não desistiu de nós, como os outros. Foi atrás de mim e de Roxas, e nos trouxe de volta para Castle Oblivion, um por um._

_Não há nada melhor que estar com seus amigos, não é mesmo?_

_Adeus. Eu sempre vou amar vocês todos. Um dia nos veremos de novo... Num furuto que talvez nunca virá. Mas espero que tudo acabe bem. Porque eu não fazia as coisas só para mim, dês do inicio. 'Eu traria mil rosas roubadas para cada um,'³'1 só para mostrar o quanto eu amo vocês._

_E a última coisa que eu senti foram lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas maçãs do rosto. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza. Não era uma despedida triste. Eu estava profundamente feliz. E aquilo acabaria logo, eu já estava sumindo nos braços de roxas, e já conseguia ver meus pedaços, voando pela brisa._

_Desde quando nós perdemos as coisas maravilhosas que em algum lugar precisamos? Eu queria poder devolver há vocês seus corações, mas sou só uma, creio que não posso fazer isso. A recompensa vai vir, eu sei._

_Eu temia a conexão com o coração de Sora. Mas agora não há o que temer. Vou voltar para onde nunca devia ser saído. Não podemos nos desviar de nossos deveres, se possível, mas estar prontos para arcar com o que aconteceria depois, se necessário. _

_Mas não posso parar de me culpar por esses dias quando eu menti sobre o meu medo de não chegar a tal paz. Mas a paz já estava no meu coração, e nos olhos de quem me vê como eu realmente queria. Uma pessoa sem medo de mostrar o que sente. _

_Não esqueça do que aconteceu entre nós, não esqueça da nossa vida juntos. E, por favor, nunca esqueça de mim. _

_FIM._

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

**(N/A):** FALAE POVO. *caps off* ficou uma merda completa, admito. Usei vááááários golpes baixos, como adaptações de coisas que Maquiavel dizia e várias asneiras até chegar a esse resultado. Ela está sendo/vai ser postada na comunidade Kingdom Hearts Brasil - fics, para o concurso de One-Shots chamado "A piece of heart". E ela está na categoria Drama, que ao meu ver parece mais romance (XionxRoxas), mas a sub-categoria está entre uma despedida e uma canção. ( uma canção não está na sessão drama, e sim em romance. E não tem praticamente NADA de música aí, mas tem um contest de Cherish - Ai otsuka e Don't trust me - 30H!3, que falava sobre vadias, mas digamos que eu... Improvisei com o contexto XDD. Vale a pena ouvir essas músicas ^-^)

Eu sei que NEEEEM tenho chance comparado a "catiguria" das fics da Petit, da Thata, do Marcuus e do Gabri da KHB - Fics, mas eu tento! XD

Agora vamos para as tão esperadas (ou nem tanto) informações:

¹ e ² - Homenagem há Tay. Eu li recentemente 'Desatado - Os laços que se partem' e achei uns trechos lindos que me fizeram ter vontade de escrever toda essa merda XD

³ - Roubei do perfil da Drih XD Achei linda essa frase. E você merece um cantinho aqui, te adoro lesada (?) 3 *não está fazendo por pontos no concurso* Além disso, Drizinha do meu coração, atualize Kingdom Hearts - Motherland ou eu puxo seu pé a noite toda!

³'¹ - Pro Luciano, meu querido amigo/noivo que eu tanto adoro, sobre uma música que não sai da cabeça dele xD


End file.
